rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 3
(This starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I7I6l8nipg ) PG: ...who? Pyrus: Our good old friend,Ziperator...but he looked..new. 3D: Nah,impossible. We took them out three years ago. Pyrus: I know...but he was there,no doubt about it. Winx: You're gonna love this...PG found a HUGE base. It's disguised as an old warehouse...They must have wanted to keep this thing a secret. But here is his last transmisssion. PG(transmission):'' Argh!I might need some help! Magnus. Is. Here!Wait,no,Leonial!(explosions occur through the transmission as it ends) Pyrus: I'll go help him.Where's Tony? 3D: In the tech room, not sure what he's doing though. Pyrus: Well,as long as he's here... (Music is at 3:11) Pyrus stepped over to a newly developed ship,There was even a port for Drago to "drive" it in. Pyrus got in the secondary cockpit,and Drago,already in monster form,Got into the main cockpit,controlling the drive, as Pyrus controls the weapons,just in case. Drago sets up the controls and takes off,heading to the point of the last transmission (music ends) Upon arrival,Pyrus saw explosions,and smiled. Pyrus: He's holding up...but we gotta get to him. Now. Pyrus and Drago got out of the ship,and Drago lead into the "warehouse" and Pyrus closely followed. Once arriving,they saw a lot of human-sized Apocalypses,along with normal sized ones. Drago: They must have made these so we wouldn't notice our enemie...I don't know...it's the only logical reason. (this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aadiUV11LQo&feature=related) Pyrus: Doesn't matter the reason...let's just crush 'em all,get PG and Leonial,and then head back. Drago ran forward,charging into many of the larger Apocalypse,while Pyrus tried taking on some of the smaller ones. Pyrus: Argh!Superior Terminator! Drago let out a roar,followed by a wave of lava and fire spewing from his mouth, as some had actually dodged it,they attempted to sweep Drago's legs out from under him,but utterly failed,and upon his gaze,ran back out of his firing range...so they thought.Pyrus was still taking on the smaller ones,and eventually taking a dead one's arm and began beating others with it,and one snuck up behind him,and hit his back as to where he flung forward,and fell. A hand reached down and picked him up,placing him on his shoulder.Drago gazed upon the little one,and crushed it under his foot. Drago: More coming... Pyrus: Come, Dragonoid Destroyer! A body dropped from the sky,and hitting the ground and made a shockwave,knocking the impending opponents fall to their feet,and it was only in it's "ball" form.Pyrus threw Reptak and Aerogan into the shoulders as Drago returned to ball form,and Pyrus threw him into the cockpit. (music is at 0:50) Destroyer rose to full form,launching Aerogan and Reptak,as they rose,and spun destroying multiple enemies without a trace. (Music is at 1:17) Destroyer ran forward, shooting missles at point blank range on multiple enemies at once.One lunged a spear into the shoulder,but it only made a dent,but the point stuck in the armor,Destroyer ripped it out,and loaded it into his missle launcher,and fired. It eliminated a 30 meter range and left nothing. Reptak: Gaia Harvey Cannon! Reptak formed a large cannon over his left shoulder,and began shooting out large blue lasers at enemies,piercing two at a time. While Aerogan used his ice hooks to pierce some,and throw them at others. (Music is at 2:17) Reptak: Head on to PG and Leonial!We'll handle the rest here! Pyrus looked back and nodded to Reptak,as boosters thrusted on Destroyer's back,launching them past the army,and ran forward. They came to an open yard,and there appeared to be no enemies. Tony: Pyrus!My energy readings say PG and Magnus are close to you! The readings came up when they were within your scan range,get through that door,and head through the tunnel!'' Pyrus: Got it,Thanks. Destroyer walked over to the door,and when about 20 meters away,a large Apocalypse dropped from the sky,a bit smaller than Destroyer. It held in both arms a gigantic mini-gun looking thing,and began firing rapid-fire all over Destroyer's body.And Destroyer just stood there,allowing for him to make (not deep) bullet holes in his armor. Once the Apocalypses gun clicked on empy,and reached for more ammo,Destroyer moved his left arm and grabbed a steal crate,loaded it into his right missle launcher,and fired at it. The Apocalypse's arms fell,as a massive hole appeared in its torso,as it fell over to the side with the gun on,and with the gun being so thick,decapitated him upon falling. Destroyer: Alright,now for that door... Destroyer walked up to the door,and fit his hands through a small opening,and tried opening the door,but it was too reinforced,so Destroyer grabbed another Steel crate and blew it down.Destroyer ran through the tunnel before him,and slowed to a walk with the room 'Magnus',PG,and Leonial were in. They were all on a level even too high for Destroyer to reach,and were fighting hard. (the music ends) Pyrus: There they are! But...Magnus looks different too. Reprozan: Magnus...that was my name...I am...REPROZAN! Reprozan raised his top right arm cannon,and fired,sending Leonial into a wall,and he fell from it,lying on the ground.PG ran up to him,and tried helping him. PG: Leonial!Leonial get up,come on! Pyrus: No! Reprozan: Haha...so weak... Destroyer: ...TRY SOME OF THIS! Destroyer ripped a steel column from supporting the roof (it did not affect the roof at all) and loaded it into his missle launcher,and fired at Reprozan. It was a dead on hit,but did nothing. Tony:'' Now that you're close enough to him..I was able to do a scan. Reprozan has shields all over his body that can block even Destroyer's free shooting! I sent an upgrade to you for Destroyer that should be able to break through the shielding,but you're in an enclosed area,so I sent it to the nearest open area,which is a bit behind where Reprozan and Leonial are. But don't leave to get it now,or else Reprozan might kill Leonial....I'll check your area for any way to get him away from you for a bit.'' Pyrus: Alright... Reprozan: Come reinforcements!Handle the pitiful Dragonoid! Drago: Pitiful?I see you as the one hiding up on a ledge so we can't break your petty little shields. Reprozan: I am not hiding! Reprozan jumped down,and landed right in front of Destroyer. Reprozan: I will crush you! Reprozan lunged a hand forward,but Destroyer barrel rolled to the side,and when doing so,his hand got caught in a slot of metal. Destroyer: Wait...this is the floor support! Tony:'' Quick,Rip that out so the floor will fall from under him!'' Destroyer did as told,and the floor fell out from under Reprozan,as he fell far down. Destroyer: Did we kill him? Tony:'' Unfortunately,no...He's still alive,just far away from you guys...the weapon is in transit- Wait! The reinforcements he called are coming in!'' Destroyer turned,as him,Pyrus,and Drago all saw the same thing, Three of the Four walls opened,as enemies scattered in. Leonial: Time for me to return the favor! PG: Fierce Wolf, Lightning Claw! Leonial lunged over Their heads,as his claws on all four legs extended,rapidly spiking with electricity,as he grew back-spikes that did the same,except they fired all around,taking out a lot of reinforcements,without even trying. Pyrus: Glad to see you're okay! PG: Of course we are,we'd never die like that. Pyrus: Good,Now let's go! Fire Dragon; Superior Terminator! Destroyer widespread his arms,which glowed with red energy,as his main cannon did the same.He fired all across like heat seeking missles and cross-fired,taking out more,making a barrage of smoke.Leonial hurled himself through that smoke,and began ripping apart reinforcements,whenever he killed one,he disappeared and reappeared tackling and killing another. Reptak and Aerogan busted through two closed walls and began fighting as well,without even a word of order.Aerogan began hooking enemies,as reptak used electric brass-knuckles to punch through them.Upon defeating them,Destroyer turned and blew down the door with a missle,and ran through it with the others. Pyrus: Tony said the upgrade cache would be out here! (This starts playing at 0:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4Um0N1mHAM&feature=related) At the same time of finishing his sentence,a case dropped from a helicopter and landed in front of Destroyer.Destroyer reached down,and threw open the case,and saw something that looked sort of like a Destroyer-fit Bazooka. Destroyer picked it up,and attached it to his missle launcher. Destroyer: Now to do some REAL damage. Destroyer raised his new missle launcher,and fired at the door,completely annihilating it. (music ends) Tony:'' Reprozan is right through those doors...Destroyer,Pyrus,and Drago should handle this...with them being the only ones able to penetrate that shield.'' Pyrus: Alright,you guys stay out here...we'll be back. Destroyer walked through the hole (with Drago and Pyrus in his cockpit) and shot a wall that made debris fall and cover the entrance/exit. Drago: Where is he... Reprozan dropped from a ledge behind them,and swung an arm at Destroyer's back,making him fall forward,but while falling,Destroyer turned and fired,and actually damaged the shield. Drago: It'll take a few shots to destroy a single section of armor...So avoid getting hit,but keep enough time to aim and get a good shot. Destroyer: Agreed! (this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-srrcOPqjL4&feature=related) Reprozan ran forward,glazing a buzz saw around Destroyer's cockpit,but he swiftly maneuvered,and blasted his right shoulder area again,as he had done before,and weakened the shield 2/3 of the way. Pyrus: so about 3 shots for every section of armor!Let's roll! Destroyer reloaded,and fired once more upon the shoulder,breaking it's shield,which also revealed his torso. Pyrus: We picked a good spot! Destroyer's new cannon,shifted to a long,flat,but sharp blade,he thrusted forward,and shoved it through Reprozan's stomach,and being sent all the way through,but a crack in his back shielding.Reprozan spun the saw once more,roaring in pain,and shoved it into Destroyer's shoulder.Destroyer,although being drilled in his shoulder,reverted the blade back to a cannon while half-way through his stomach (since the blade was longer than the cannon,the cannon isnt all the way through his stomach) and aimed a bit upwards,and blasted straight through his chest. But Reprozan was still alive,barely though,as he fell to the floor,his shields departing. (the music ends) Destroyer: THAT was for Leonial and PG...And this...is for ME! Destroyer raised the cannon once more,and fired,leaving Reprozan dead,with no head,and half of his torso gone. Destroyer destroyed the debris,and walked out,and reverted to "ball" form and disappeared,as did Drago,and Pyrus landed on the ground,catching Drago,Reptak,and Aerogan in his hand. And PG caught Leonial in his,with a plane landing behind them,and opened a door with stairs coming out. Pyrus: Okay...so we've seen Ziperator and Magnus... PG: Than...could they still be alive? Leonial: Impossible...we killed them all three years ago,I'm sure of that much. Pyrus: We'll talk about it with the rest of the brawlers...but for now,let's get back to HQ. Pyrus and PG boarded the ship,both confused about what is happening...or what has yet to come. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts